The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Tropical Fruit’.
The new Lantana is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Waynesville, N.C. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-flowering Lantana cultivars with attractive flower coloration.
The new Lantana is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed proprietary seedling selection, not patented. The new Lantana was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a population of plants of the seedling selection in a controlled environment in Waynesville, N.C. in June, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lantana by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Waynesville, N.C. since September, 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Lantana are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.